I NEED A JOB! A WAY TO MY HEART!
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Amelia, after leaving the group, was at the castle for a half a year. Now she is looking for a job, she looked everywhere, but no one for hire. Till she finds a job in a town called Zefilia, and she meets someone verryy interesting.  Lina, looking for A
1. Chapter 1

Amelia, after leaving the group, was at the castle for a half a year. Now she is looking for a job, she looked everywhere, but no one for hire. Till she finds a job in a town called Zefilia, and she meets someone verryy interesting. Lina, looking for Amelia, finds Zel (looking for her also) meets King Phil, who tells her that Amelia has gotten a job, till Lina realizes where she got it.

"Daddy! I'm leaving to find a Job!" exclaimed Amelia

"Wha? Amelia? Why? You are a princess! You don't need any money!" King Phil replied coolly

"I'm getting a job to learn how to life like a normal princess!"

"but why?"

"you know, what if, I uh um, fall in love with someone not royal? And I might give up the throne for him!"

"Amelia, is this how you truly feel?"

"Yes Father, I will write you a letter on how I'm doing,"

"Oh daughter," King Phil said as Amelia got ready to go look for a job.

Amelia packed her bags, with some extra clothes, food, and a picture of her and the team.

_I sure do miss them, I wonder what they are up to_, she thought, as she folded the picture gently, _maybe I'll meet them on my way, and I hope so, especially Zelgadis_

With her bags packed, saying goodbye to her father, she left her Castle, looking for a job.

Amelia looked everywhere, from town to town, but no one will hire her

_Why won't anyone hire me!_

Amelia reached another town, called Zefilia

_Maybe just maybe_

She went to stores, blacksmiths, craft shops, ice parlors, but none accepted her

Untill she went to a Café, near the edge of town, with a sign saying HELP WANTED!

_Maybe I'll get a job here_, she thought with her hopes up

She goes through the doors, the café was busy, she goes to sit at one of the tables

A maid dressed waitress came to her, asking "what can I get'ca?"

"um, I would like to apply for a job here," she said shyly

"a job? Here? All righties your hired!"

"what? Really? When can I start?"

"as soon as you get dressed!" the waitress said dragging Amelia with her, to the back rooms

_Yea! A job!_

"here put this on!" the waitress said holding a maid outfit to her

"uh, this outfit?"

"yes!"

"o ok," Amelia takes the outfit, "so what's your name?"

"Luna,"

"Luna? Hey that be easy to remember!

"Hmm? How?"

"my friend, her name is Lina, with an I instead of a U,"

"do you mean Lina..Inverse?" Flames erupted behind Luna

"um yea,"


	2. Chapter 2

Lina and Gourry are walking along the road. They decided to go visit Amelia, since they hadn't seen her in a half a year.

"I wonder how she is doing," Lina said, her stomach growled

"Uh, Lina, I can hear your stomach growling," Gourry said, "OW!" Lina had hit Gourry on the head

"FINE! I'm going to use levitate!" Lina grabbed Gourry, and they started to fly

_Ah, this way is always faster,_ Lina thought

It been two hours, since they been flying and they could see the castle from where they were at

"Almost there Gourry!" Lina then realized that she just dropped Gourry, "Ah!"

"Ah!" Gourry fell to he hit something hard, it was a person, "ow,"

Lina came to see what happened to Gourry, "oh! Hiya Zel!"

It turns out, Gourry fell on Zelgadis head

"Ow ow ow ow, Zelgadis? What are you doing here?" asked Gourry

"Well, I was going to Seyruun,"

"Seyruun? We're going there too, to visit Amelia,"

"Amelia?" _I was going to visit her too,_ "ah,"

"What to come with us?" Lina asked

"Uh, sure," Zelgadis replied, _I kind of wanted to see her alone_

In thirty minutes, the threesome made to Seyruun and another hour to walk to get to the castle

They requested to see King Phil

When they entered the throne room, King Phil was crying, for a moment they thought something was wrong

"Uh, hey Phil, something wrong?" asked Gourry

"YES! I finally got her letter," dumbstruck the three fell to the floor

"Err, ok, where's Amelia?" asked Lina

"She," sniff, "went out to find," sniff, "to find a job!"

"A job?"

"YES! She is becoming so grown up!" King Phil cries harder now

"So did she find a job?" Zelgadis asked anxiously

"Yes, that's why I have her letter! She is so far away!"

"Where did she get a job at?" Lina asked

"here, read the letter," Phil tossed the letter to Lina, Zel and Gourry crowded near her to see what the letter said, Lina read it out loud…

_ Dear Dad,_

_ I finally found a job! It's … a nice job; the person I'm working with is great! She is teaching me all the ropes! Oh I found the job in a town called Zefilia…_

Lina stopped reading there, "Zefilia?"

"Yes, that's right," said Gourry, he turns to look at Lina, but she melted in a puddle

"Please don't let her work there; please don't let her work there!"

"Um Lina, is something wrong?" asked Zelgadis

Lina got out of her puddle state, "We're going to visit Amelia!"

Zelgadis asked Lina, "Do you even know the way there?"

"Yes…yes I do," she replied shakily

Zelgadis and Gourry look at each other, knowing something is wrong with Lina

"Well pack your bags boys, Zefilia is a four day trip from here, maybe three and a half if we fly,"

And off they go


	3. Chapter 3

It took almost five days to get to Zefilia. The cause was mostly of the bandits they encountered. There seemed to be so many. Though Lina's mood went up a little, considering all the treasure she took from them.

Amelia was doing great at her job, even though she was a rookie. She even looked up to Luna, (she still doesn't know Luna is Lina's older sister)

"Waitress!"

"Coming!" with a word pad in one hand and a pencil in her other, she walked over to the customer

"May I take your order?"

"Yes I would like…" _Man if my father knew I was taking orders from people, he'll probably be mad_

"And also a chicken leg," "would that be all sir?" "Yes thank you,"

_And if the team knew, _Amelia blushed deeply_, they probably laugh_

Amelia walked to the kitchen, gave the cook her order, and went on her break

_Miss Luna should be here soon, I'll be helping her out and showing her how good I am so far_

Luna come through the door, "oh hello Amelia, on your break?"

"Yes Miss Luna, and I'm ready for you to see how good I am,"

"Good, we'll start after your break,"

Zelgadis, Lina, and Gourry checked every store in town. All the Clerks said they saw a girl looking for jobs, but didn't hire her.

"Well that's everything, we looked everywhere," Zelgadis said, wondering if Amelia's letter to her father was right

"Actually, there's one more," Lina said

"Really? Where?" asked Gourry

"Err; it's on the edge of town, a little café,"

"Food! Let's go!" Gourry grabs linas and zelgdais's arms and ran towards the café

They reached the café, standing before the door

"Let's go in!" Gourry said

"Sigh, fine!" Lina replied going in after Gourry

"Ok, Amelia, the next customer comes in, I'll lead them to their table, and you'll be their waitress, ok?" Luna said to Amelia

"Yes ma'm!"

_Ting ting _

"Ah, there we go!"

Luna walked to the three who came in, she then recognized one of them

Lina didn't see the waitress, until she led them to her table, fear stricken her

"Uh uh uh Lu…LUNA!"

"Huh?" Zelgadis and Gourry

"Hello, dear sister," Luna said, flames erupted behind her, then went away, Luna remember where she was

"Sister!" yelled Zelgadis and Gourry

"Err yes this is my sister Luna,"

"Hello, welcome to our café, you'll server will be here in sec,"

Amelia, hearing Luna calling her, she walked towards the table

"Your waitress, she is in training,"

"Hello, I'm Amelia; I'll be your server today,"

Amelia opened hers, and her mouth dropped

"AMELIA?"

"GUYS?"

Shock silence


	4. Chapter 4

"AMELIA?"

"GUYS?"

Mouths agape, they stared at each other. Luna walked away

"Amelia, that outfit, you're wearing…" Lina said

Amelia blushed, "um it the clothes I have to wear for the job,"

_She looks…cute_, Zelgadis thought, _Oh! Why am I thinking that! _Zelgadis blushed, and looked away

_Mr. Zelgadis? I…I guess he doesn't like me wearing this outfit_

"Well, may I take your order?" Amelia asked

"Well, I want three amounts of the main course please!" Lina said excitedly because she is hungry

"yea! Me too please!" Gourry said afterwards

"anything else?" Amelia asked Zelgadis

"just some chicken please," he replied

"Ah ok, your order will be done shortly!" Amelia smiled sweetly, and walked away, giving the cook her order

_Gah! Them of all people!_

"wow! I cant believe Amelia is working here! Right Lina?" asked Gourry

"yea…and with her of all people,"

"Who? Luna?"

"yea…" Lina's eyes moved over to Zelgadis, and followed where his eyes went. He was watching Amelia

Amelia was going from table to table, taking orders, brining food, asking customers if they needed anything

Amelia had gotten her friends food, and brought it to them

_Why wont Mr. Zelgadis look at me?_

"Here you go enjoy," Amelia placed the dishes, she walked to the backroom, her day is done

_Ah my day is done! Time to go home, and sleep_

Amelia exited the café, and walked into the forest by the town. In the forest, is where she build a house, a small one, but big enough for five people to move around freely.

Changing out of her maid's outfit, she got into her regular outfit. Grabbing her job clothes, she went to a nearby river; she washed her clothes, and hanged them to dry.

"There, it is ready for work tomorrow!"

"so Lina, where are we staying tonight?" asked Gourry

"uh…I haven't thought of that, hmm I guess we'll just stay in one of the hotels," Lina replied, "you know, I wonder where Amelia went,"

"Somewhere in the forest," Luna said coming over, "I just happened to overhear"

"Over hear my butt!" Lina yelled, and quickly regretted it

"So, little sister, where you staying tonight?" sneered Luna

"Uhm, a hotel?"

"ok then,"

_Amelia has been here for almost two weeks, and she already has a job? A house? Why is she doing all this?_ Though Zelgadis


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia, resting on her makeshift bed, was thinking of the day's events

_Was it destiny? Or was it just my bad luck that they came?_ _Especially for Mr. Zelgadis to see me in my outfit_, Amelia blushed of just thinking of that, _Mr. Zelgadis…_.

_Amelia…,_ Zelgadis thought as he looked out the window of his room, _why are you always on my mind?_

In the dark of the night, a stranger walks towards Zefilia, with dark plans to fulfill

_Soon…_

Sunlight shines though the wooden window of Amelia's makeshift house, waking her up

"Mmh must get up and go to work," Amelia grabs her waitress outfit and gets ready

All done with her morning preparations, she realizes she won't be able to do any magic, for a week

_That time of the month again, sigh…. I'm defenseless_

Walking out of the door, she walks to the Cafe

_Ah, today is beautiful_, Amelia thought as walked out of forest. She didn't know she was being watched from behind

Amelia walks though the town, talking to everyone smelling the air as it fills with the sweet smell of flowers, and the smell of fresh bread coming out of the oven

_This is life_

A little boy runs up to Amelia and gives her a flower, "for you miss!"

"Oh," Amelia said, taking the flower, "Thank you," giving him her warmest smile. The little boy blushed and walked away

Zelgadis, looking out the window of his room, was watching Amelia walk through town. He was at his window all night thinking. He also saw three big guys come though; they look like they were here on business. Evil business

But his thoughts are always about Amelia, and he doesn't know why, _I wish she would give me her smile… GAH! What am I thinking! What is happening to me? I'm I….starting to love her? No, ha-ha that's impossible, is it? I might as well go to the café for breakfast, I must forget about Amelia_

Zelgadis went to the café and got really depressed, he forgot that's where Amelia work

Soon after he got there, he was joined by Lina and Gourry, who ordered three helpings, again

Amelia felt happy today, her job was going smoothly today

That's what she thought at first

The three guys Zelgadis saw though his window came in, Amelia was their waitress

She led them to their tables, ordered their food, gave them their food, pays for their food, then before they left the table, one of them said something

"Hey waitress!"

"Yes?" Amelia answered

Zelgadis and one other person was watching them

"Can we leave tips?" one of the men asked

"Oh yes sir," Amelia said hoping for a tip

"Well here's your tip," and the man's hand flew up, and flipped Amelia's skirt

Amelia's eyes filled with shock, she was about to cry out when someone came to her aid


	6. Chapter 6

Zelgadis was watching Amelia talk to the newcomers. He felt something was going to happen, so he stands up

Then that's when it happened, one of the men flipped Amelia's skirt up

Anger filled Zelgadis, _how dare he!_

He started to go to Amelia and help her when someone else did

It was...

"Miss Luna!"

"Amelia stands back,"

"Yes ma'm"

Luna, standing tall, looks the men straight in the eye, flames erupted behind her

"What do you think you're doing?" the men's face blanked out with fear

"Give me your answer! NOW!" she yelled

"Uh uh, we're sorry, I was acting immature! FORGIVE ME!" the men got out of their seats and bowed

_WOW! Miss Luna is so awesome! _Thought Amelia, _though it might have been better if Mr.…,_ her thought were interrupted by a noise

The men, sitting in booth, had gotten out and ran for the door

"YEA! AND NEVER COME BACK YA HEAR?" Luna yelled at the men, "bunch of wimps, are you ok Amelia?" she asked

"Mhm, I'm ok!"

Luna, came closer to Amelia, and whispered in her ear, "go, take the rest of the day off,"

"You sure?" she whispered back

"Yea, go ahead," Luna smiled

"Thank you Miss Luna!"

Amelia fast walked to the back, and exited the though the back door, looking both ways (looking to see if those guys are around) and made a run to the forest, to her humble home. Still not aware she was traveled by someone else

The men from earlier had ran to mountains nearby, where their boss is

Seeing their boss, they bowed and told them their report

"Err boss, we were interrupted someone else," said one of them

"So it wasn't Zelgadis?" the boss said

"No, it was a part time waitress,"

"Drat my plans will never be complete, if she keeps on meddling!"

Amelia arrived at her little home

_Ah, what a day! Wait a minute…_ Amelia's mind flashed back, _tha…that man fli...flipped my skirt and saw my…my_ Amelia came close to tears

_Knock knock_

Zelgadis was the one who had followed Amelia, just to make sure she was all right

He followed her into the forest; he can see her going to a little wood house

_Is this her house? Better knock_

_Knock knock_


	7. Chapter 7

_Knock knock_

_Someone's at the door? I wonder who it is…_

Amelia opened the door, it was Zelgadis!

"Mr. Zelgadis? How did you know where I was?" she asked with shock in her voice

"I uh err, followed you?" he said, kind of embarrassed

_Followed? Was he…was he making sure I was ok?_

"So are you alright?" Zelgadis looked away as he said this

"Oh! Yes! Thank you! Would you…would you like to come in?"

_Is she really asking me that?_ "Uh yes please,"

I can't believe she asked me to come in, oh well

"Would you like some tea, Mr. Zelgadis?" she asked me

"Sure,"

Amelia makes some tea

_I can't believe he of all people came to me, heh_

Amelia finished making the tea, and gave a cup to Mr. Zelgadis, "here,"

_Oh, this tea is better than I thought_

_I hope he is enjoying it_

"Is the tea good?" Amelia asked

"Yes very!" Amelia beamed at his answer

_How…how cute_, Zelgadis blushed, and looked away

Is something wrong? Amelia thought,_ I'm glad he's here, ah! But…_

_Amelia looks worried, _thought Zelgadis; _I hope I make feel better, but…_

_You know, she'll never love me since I am a chimera, even though_

_He'll never love me; I'm just a clumsy princess, even though_

Zelgadis and Amelia thought at the same time, _she/he found a way to my heart_

And they both smiled

STAY TUNE! Continue this in my next story: INTO OUR DREAMS! WILL YOU SAVE ME?

Now for an extra :D


	8. Extra :D

This is an extra story I thought of, on how Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis found out where Amelia worked at :3 enjoy plz

Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis had just entered Zefilia

Lina hid in alleyways, behind garbage cans. Gourry and Zelgadis followed her wherever she goes. Lina was hiding so she might avoid her sister, but she had bad luck today

Lina saw her sister and hid behind a garbage can, followed closely by Gourry and Zelgadis

"Is that your sister Lina?" asked Gourry

"Y…yes,"

Gourry moved a little to see her better, but he made a trash can fall, which made lots of noise

Luna started to look at them, when

"MIISSS LUUNNAA!"

_That voice, is it?_ Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis thought at the same time

Luna looks back, and here comes Amelia, in her waitress outfit, followed by a cloud of dust

"Miss Luna! Tell him to stop!"

_Is she being followed by a stalker?_ Thought Zelgadis

Amelia run in circle around Luna, "please tells him to stop! He keeps biting me!"

"Err, what's happening?" Gourry asked Lina

"I'm…not sure," Lina replied

"STOP!"

Their heads turn, to see Luna holding her hand up

"I said stop,"

The cloud of dust behind Amelia stopped, but Amelia kept on running till Luna caught her

Zelgadis saw what was following it was a big dog

"Ah, thank you, oh and you left something at the café,"

"Huh, I did?"

"Here you go," Amelia hands Luna a small bag, "these are tips you forgot at your last table,"

"You could have took them,"

"No, I didn't earn these, you did, so here"

"Thanks," then Luna, who almost came to tears, gave Amelia a big bear hug

"Oh! I wish you were my sister!"

"Uh thanks, can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry! We'll see you tomorrow at work Amelia!" and Luna walked off

"Ok, see you!"

The end :D

Maybe right before Luna departed; a great gust of wind came, and blew their skirts up ;D

Gourry and Lina already left, so Zelgadis is left, ha-ha you guys can let your mind wander a bit of what happens ;)

Can't wait for you to read my next story, COMING SOON!


End file.
